More than that
by Kazte
Summary: She's Ginny,a girl with half a secret. He's well... Draco, just Malfoy and the Weasley, usual business as always, but then life happens and well… they are forced to see each other differently and become something else, something that will chance the way t
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm really really sorry to disappoint you, but I do not, under any circumstances own Harry Potter's books, characters, places, etc.

N/A: This fic was created only to maintain the voices in my head quiet so I could study.

Summary: She's Ginny, He's well... Draco, just Malfoy and the Weasley, usual business as always, but then life happens and well… they are forced to see each other differently and become something else, something that will chance the way they see life… and love.

"More than that"

Chapter one- It always comes back to…

Little Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven, average student, and kind of shy to be honest. Nobody ever really worries for her, not counting that one small incident in first year. And if you actually bothered to ask you'd find out that, oh surprise… she didn't protest for it. Truth be told, she rather enjoyed the freedom of not being noticed much, and took the time to avoid others, and anyways in the end, that was just the way things were around Hogwarts these days, everybody was worried about their own daily crisis and she really didn't need to be the center of attention to feel special. Because as we've already established before, Ginny Weasley is special, didn't you heard about her first year and well… the heir of Slytherin?

Everybody looks at her like a little girl, not that she is either one, it's just that… old habits die hard, and people wanted to see her as shy and studious, that's how labels work you know? Always with a book in her hands and looking for a quiet place to study, and mostly it was at that part where everyone made the mistake. She wasn't studying, she was researching. Ginny Weasley was a shy little girl with a mission.

The mission yes, well, it always comes back to that fateful experience with Tom. Of course it had changed her life; of course she would never forget any of it, what he had said and promised, what he said he could do with her help, he kept talking about everything they could do together with their powers united. And then at the end it all came crashing down with the reality of what he had really done.

But even at the end of all of it, when she felt the iron grip he had over her slipping away and fade forever, he had reached out at her one last time, and instead of promising revenge, or cry betrayal she had only heard what he had repeated since they first met: "Ginevra, find it inside you, and only then you'll really get to see yourself for what you really are, we Ginny are different from everyone else, we are not common, we do not abide by everyone else's rules. We could have done great things together; power is not a sin".

She returned to her reading, "This extremely rare kind of gift is found in few people, called the special among the special and it might never be discovered nor used if the person never comes across the…" she looked at the top of the page, but the part of the page where the title should have been had been thorn apart, and anyways, she reflected, as she closed the book and put it back in it's shelf, Tom recognized that power in her just a bit too easily to be this complicated and hidden gift and truth be told it really seemed too special to be hers.

Ever since her second year she had been going on and off the library to continue her little research, Tom never actually gave her a name to start with, so by now she had gone through most of the books in the library and had started with the ones in the restricted section. Of course she knew she could always go and ask Hermione, as she would surely find it by methodically raiding the whole library within the week, but she just felt like she had to do this on her own, and everyone knew that including Hermione means including Harry and Ron too. And they would freak out, no she had to do this on her own.

Yawning she thought she better get back at her room before she fell asleep, and checking her watch she should do it soon, as she particularly didn't want to get a detention for wandering in the halls after time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm really really sorry to disappoint you, but I do not, under any circumstances own Harry Potter's books, characters, places, etc.

N/A: This fic was created only to maintain the voices in my head quiet so I could study.

Summary: She's Ginny, He's well... Draco, just Malfoy and the Weasley, usual business as always, but then life happens and well… they are forced to see each other differently and become something else, something that will chance the way they see life… and love.

"More than that"

Chapter one- This night is full of lonely cats

He was supposed to be making his rounds of course, a slight smirk appeared in his handsome face as he remembered the convenience of him being head boy and choosing patrol schedules, he usually reserved for himself the east wing of the second floor, meaning the library corridor and linked passages, and by now the prefects and Head Girl, Hermione Granger, knew better than cross him in his resolution to keep the inexistent by passers of this section secure.

To his great discomfort, it had become a running joke of them, to observe how he fought to get "his" section when he was still a prefect, and even more now, that he WAS the one ordering people around and still keeping his little section only to himself, not even Granger, in one of her quests for equity and all things fair had been able to make him abandon his beloved spot.

And a good thing too, as he loved to watch her and this was really his only chance at doing it without people suspecting him, there was of course the extra bonus of making sure she got back in her tower safely with no greater obstacle, meaning running into one of the prefects.

He always saw her running into the library just after curfew started and then again running out of it a couple of hours later, the little nice girl, he sometimes wondered if she got the curfew all wrong or something, she just didn't seem to notice or mind the fact that most people in the castle were sleeping like normal wizards or witches. For her it was pretty much an every day, regular visit no matter if it was a weekday, weekend, holyday, in exams, nothing could stop her, not that he wanted her to, of course.

As he saw her past by without noticing him he reflected, she wasn't really good looking, or at least not in a traditional sense, like his mother or cousins did, and she wasn't really what you'd call normal either.


End file.
